


just another drabble where Stiles proclaims his love for Peter

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Series: tumblr ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concussions, Crack, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a prompt: Anonymous asked: "Steter prompt - stiles gets drunk/concussion and ends up proclaiming his love for peterXD"</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another drabble where Stiles proclaims his love for Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one, so I'm posting it here too. [Here is the tumblr post.](http://suzimi.tumblr.com/post/98756077952/steter-prompt-stiles-gets-drunk-concussion-and) Betaed by Evy~

„Duuude…” Stiles’ hand shot out and grabbed Peter’s arm. Everyone froze around them; Scott’s eyes were widening in fear and worry while Derek shot a warning glare at his uncle. “Duude… look at this fucker…” Stiles continued and squeezed Peter’s arm.

“Stiles, Stiles you got really hurt and I think you should maybe uh—“ Scott started and gently tried to push Stiles back on the ground.

“No, no no, I wanna know your name, dreamy!” Stiles whimpered, keeping a surprisingly strong grip on Peter’s arm and Scott didn’t want to cause him more pain by trying to pry him off that too amused werewolf. Stiles had a huge wound in the back of his head and god knows how deep it went. At least they weren’t in danger now, but Stiles could get worse and they had to wait for Melissa before they dared to move him.

“My name is Peter.” Peter answered with an all too pleased smirk, ignoring all the glares around him.

“Peter…” Stiles repeated as if it was a name out of this world. “Your name is so pretty. Like… your face.” he muttered, his eyes falling half closed, but he didn’t look away.

“Jesus Christ…” Scott whispered, rubbing his forehead just to look away from Peter’s grin.

“Thank you. You also look dashing, Stiles. Bleeding from the head.” Peter chatted, ignoring the glares and silent death threats around him.

“You…” Stiles muttered, licking his lips. His fingers started to tremble as his strength slowly started to leave him. “I… I think I love you… You with the eyes and the face and the name of Peter…”

That certainly wasn’t something any of them expected and even Peter’s grin wavered a little. Derek sighed, rubbing his face, and looked around, expecting Melissa and Lydia to arrive already, but they were nowhere near. Scott just eyed his friend, more worried as Stiles’ gaze grew cloudy and his hand slipped from Peter’s arm.

“Oh, no no no.” It was Peter who reached for Stiles head, gently cupping his nape to not hurt him more and turned the boy’s face toward him. “You’re not finished, Stiles. Tell me more about my face.”

“Your face…” Stiles started, frowning and trying to focus on Peter, but he was at the edge of losing his consciousness. “I… like it. I think I wanna kiss you.”

“Mmhm and what else?” the wolf spoke quietly moving closer. Scott frowned at him, but he actually realized what Peter was doing. Melissa told them to keep Stiles conscious until she arrives and… that was what Peter was doing, keeping Stiles awake.

“What else…” Stiles muttered, his gaze resting on Peter’s lips. “I wanna date you… and make pancakes for you. I make good pancakes.” he rambled a little, his words getting jumbled.

“Such a nice offer.” Peter chuckled and Stiles gasped as he was looking at him.

“Dude, your smile is sooo shiny, man…” he whispered and turned his head toward Scott who was kneeling by his other side. “Scott… I love this man and I wanna ask you to be my best man at our wedding…”

“Sure, buddy.” Scott smiled a little forced and it just made Peter even more amused.

“Wait, wait I didn’t ask him yet, uh, Peter, will you marry me?” Stiles suddenly turned his head back to Peter and winced as he felt the wound.

“Buy me dinner first and we’ll talk about it.” the wolf started and Stiles just nodded, but his face twisted into an aching grimace. He groaned in pain, closing his eyes tightly. He didn’t lose consciousness, but didn’t answer any of them anymore.

Help soon arrived and they quickly took Stiles to the hospital. He had to stay for a few days, but he recovered soon. Stiles claimed he didn’t remember anything from that night in the woods, but Peter could hear the slight flutter of the boy’s heartbeat every time they met at a pack meeting and that was enough. For now.


End file.
